


Stay and Go

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Peter Parker, Consensual, Dom/sub Undertones, Omorashi, Peter is as old as you want him to be, Pissing Kink, Safewords, Sex, Shameless Smut, Starker, There Are Safewords in Place, Top Tony Stark, Under-negotiated Kink, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mid-sex Peter realizes that he needs to pee.  He tries to tell Tony this but the man ignores him in favor of chasing his own pleasure.  Of course, he knew he could safeword his way out of the situation but something was stopping him.  Something about the way the desperation was mingling so perfectly with his arousal was intriguing.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Starker - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Stay and Go

**Author's Note:**

> **Author of the Starker fic 'Daddy!!' also posted as Anonymous**

For the evening t have started out so slow it seemed to have escalated quickly. What started out as a casual dinner turned into a movie that led to a lot of kissing that quickly moved to the bed and now Peter was laying on his back with his legs wrapped around Tony's neck while being fucked. It was great, there was nothing quite as amazing as spontaneous sex but god, he wished he'd have had the opportunity to pee first. 

He's been so enthralled by the soft touches and rough kisses that he'd never ever noticed how badly he needed to go but with Tony thrusting his hard dick into him it was difficult to ignore. With each snap of his partner's hips, he can feel exactly how full his bladder is. However, the idea of asking the man to stop so that he could go to the bathroom made him blush but at the same time, he was absolutely bursting. The way his dick bouncing up and down against his stomach isn't really helping him any.

"Mr. Stark," he finally brought himself to say, embarrassment clear in airy voice. "I- I need to Pee."

"I'm not done with you yet, kid," Tony replied as he readjusted his grip so that he was holding on to his partner's hips just tight enough to reinforce his words. 

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath and the man's cock continued to pound his bladder. He knew he could use his safeword and that would put a stop to everything. Tony would let him up, he could run to the toilet to pee and then they could resume their positions on the bed but something was stopping him. Maybe it was the way his need to piss was mingling with his arousal, maybe it was Tony's commanding voice. Maybe it was a combination of the two but he couldn't bring himself to make it stop. Then a particularly hard thrust had him gasping and unconsciously reaching around to wrap a hand around his shaft.

"None of that," Tony breathlessly replied as he swatted Peter's hand away. "You touch when I say you can touch."

Peter groaned and looked up at the sweaty glow on his partner's face. He was sure he was just as flushed but for another reason. He cold feel piss starting to leak every time the man's dick buried to the hilt. It was nothing more than a few dribbles but they were slowly collecting on his abdomen and pooling by his navel. He was wetting himself right in the middle of having sex with his idol. "I can't hold, sir," he said with a hiss and a whine but still he didn't safeword.

"So don't hold it, " Tony suggested with a smirk, "If you need to piss then piss because I'm not stopping until I come inside of this beautiful ass of yours, Baby."

"I can't, I can't" Peter huffed as Tony's doubled his pace clearly chasing his own pleasure.

"Just piss, Pete" Tony grunted with effort, "The relief will feel good."

He wasn't sure if it was by choice of it his bladder had simply had enough but at those words, Peter's pee began to trickly out of him. Slowly at first, running warm and wet over his stomach. "I'm sorry," he whispered but he made no effort to stem the flow that had picked up speed and was not striking him on his chest. He had to raise his chin so that he didn't piss on his own face each time Tony thrust into him. Then suddenly the mortification was gone. Tony had been right, the relief felt good.

"Jesus, that's hot," Tony murmured before grunting and groaning as he came long and hard deep inside of Peter's ass. Panting as he finished and looked up to watch the arch of piss splashing down onto his partner's skin. Then on a whim, he pulled his softening cock out and got up on his knees so that his piss could join Peters.

"Oh god," Peter said as his partner's stream jetted onto his nipple. Then as his stream trickled to a stop, the man adjusted his stream so that it struck him right at the sensitive frenulum. "Oh god," he repeated but with more passion. Between his own relief and the wet stimulation, he was seconds from seeing stars. "Tony please."

"Tough yourself," Tony said and Peter obliged using the combination of his and the older man's piss to glide his hand over his shaft. It only took a few hard pumps for him to come in ropes over his stomach but Tony's piss washed it away as quickly as it appeared. 

"I think I'm going to-" Peter started to say but before he could get the words out another short burst of urine gushed out of him leaving him and Tony to finish at about the same time and collapse into a head together onto the sodden bed.

"You good, Pete?" Tony asked after a few silent moments.

"Yeah, I'm very good," Peter replied with a sigh. "That was, that was next-level."

Tony chuckled and kissed the younger man on the lips. "Yes, it was," he agreed. "But you're okay with it? I know we never talked about it before but god the way you blushed when you said you had to pee was gorgeous and the idea that you _needed_ to go and I had the power to stop you- it was amazing- but I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I didn't safeword out of it," Peter said.

"Does that we can do this again?" Tony asked with a sensual look.

Peter nodded his head and considered how that scene could potentially play out planned. How much could he hold? How much could Tony hold? Maybe he could beg a little more. The ideas were endless and it made him smile. "Absolutely."


End file.
